


The Awesome SEXcapades of YOU, AKA the Reader, and Lucifer, AKA the Second Sexiest Archangel Alive by Michael Milligan-Winchester

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Meta, Michael Writes Fanfic, Michael wrote this instead of sleeping, Michael wrote this with one hand, Reader insert except not really, This Is STUPID, Unrealistic Sex, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael writes his first fan-fiction.</p>
<p>Summary: Lucifer has sex with you using his BIG juicy, yummy, tasty, huge, awesome, ginormous D – you lucky duck. (I suck at summaries; plz read!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awesome SEXcapades of YOU, AKA the Reader, and Lucifer, AKA the Second Sexiest Archangel Alive by Michael Milligan-Winchester

Title: The Awesome SEXcapades of YOU, AKA the Reader, and Lucifer, AKA the Second Sexiest Archangel Alive by Michael Milligan-Winchester

 

Category: Pan-Dimensional Wavelength of Celestial Intent Embodied in a Human Male Vessel/A Male Reader named Mika

 

Relationships: Lucifer/You, even though Lucifer is mine, and Gabriel’s to some extent, and Sam’s too I suppose, but mostly mine

 

Fandoms: Real Life

 

Tags: My First Fanfic, Wrote this Instead of Sleeping, because I guess I could be sleeping right now, even though I technically don’t need to, I Don’t Know How to Tag, Top Lucifer, Lucifer Being a Dick, Not Really, but he has a dick, and it’s big, hella big, you have been warned, if you only read one work by me, ‘cause it’s my first work, sex, sexy sex, Rated for SEX, and then some MORE sex, lots of sex, I wrote this with one hand, if you know what I mean

 

Summary: Lucifer has sex with you using his BIG juicy, yummy, tasty, huge, awesome, ginormous D – you lucky duck. (I suck at summaries; plz read!)

 

 

The Story:

 

 

One day, you’re walking down the street, totally minding your own business. You’re human and stuff, so you’re probably going to the store to hunt down your next hamburger because you’re not lucky enough to have an all-powerful ~~sexual~~ celestial being at your disposal. Anyway, I don’t really care _what_ you’re doing because you’re not Sam or Dean or Adam, but you’re walking down this long-ass street, minding your business like _woah,_ and then you see _him._

 

Lucifer. The most beautiful ass you’ve ever seen attached to the most beautiful man, and you fall instantly in love with him. “Lucifer,” you call.

 

He looks over to you and gives you that sultry look that always makes your pants melt. “Hey, Mika,” he purrs.

 

You gasp. He knows your name! “L-Lulu,” you stutter. “Marry me, please!”

 

He hesitates for just a moment and you prepare yourself to be heart-broken, but then he speaks with that angelic voice of his and says, “Of course, my love. Take my hand and let us consummate our eternal bond.”

 

He takes your hand and you find yourself in the most beautiful bedroom you’ve ever seen. There are roses _all_ over the place and it smells like sweet, sensual vanilla and everything is soft and red and romantic. Oh, and there are candles, because Lulu knows how to woo the pants right off of _any_ man.

 

“Oh, Lucifer,” you sigh. “This is _so_ romantic!”

 

Lucifer gives you that sexy look again, and this time you _do_ melt. You quickly strip off all of your clothing and spread yourself out on the bed, revealing your rock-hard ten-inch love machine. Lucifer crawls up your body and starts to kiss all of your most sensitive spots, making you shiver in pleasure. “I love you more than I love my Father,” Lucifer whispers right before he starts to gobble like a turkey (the animal, not the country) on your cock monster.

 

“Lucifer! Lucifer! LUCIFER!” You scream as you come harder than ever before down his throat.

 

Lucifer pulls away, grinning. “You taste like strawberries and cream, Mika.”

 

You spread your legs wider. “Please, Luce. Please make love to me. I’m so ready!”

 

Lucifer makes a noise of self-sacrifice and looks away. “I can’t... Mika... Your first time...”

 

“I want it to be you,” you say. “Please, Lucifer. You, and only you!”

 

Lucifer leans down and kisses you tenderly. “I love you, Mika.” With that, he slips in to your tight, red, velvety passage.

 

You start to cry because it hurts so good. “Lucifer,” you whisper. “I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Lucifer kisses you passionately. “I love you, too, Mika.” He shifts his hips and starts pounding relentlessly into your sweet spot.

 

“You’re so _big,_ Lucifer,” you shout as he tears another orgasm from your willing body.

 

“It’s because you make me so hard,” Lucifer says as he continues to make love to you, drawing climax after climax from your over-sensitive length. After what seems like hours, he comes screaming your name. “MIKA!” He shouts.

 

As you lay together in the aftermath, he produces a ring from nowhere.

 

You grin. “Let’s have more sex.”

 

To Be Continued...

 


End file.
